The present disclosure relates to a display input device including a display panel and a touch panel.
Some devices are provided with a display panel having a touch panel for setting and operating purposes. Operation on buttons displayed on the display panel is sensed by the touch panel. Settings are made by touching the screen. One known display control device includes a display panel having a touch panel like the one described below.
Specifically, described are a touch panel and a display control device that operates as follows. On the touch panel, a plurality of display items representing a plurality of pieces of electronic data belonging to a first group are displayed; whether, out of a plurality of display items that are displayed, any of the display item is touched is checked; out of the plurality of display items that are displayed, the display items other than the selected item that is a display item judged to be touched stops being displayed; on the touch panel, display items representing electronic data included in a second group that is different from the first group is displayed; after the second group is displayed, whether the touch on the selected item is released is checked; if the position at which the touch on the selected item is judged to be released is the position of the display item representing the move or the copy to the second group, the electronic data represented by the selected item is moved or copied from the first group to the second group.
Modern recent image forming apparatuses are fitted with an operation panel. The operation panel includes a display panel and a touch panel. Some image forming apparatuses make the display panel display a software keyboard for inputting characters. The software keyboard includes software keys for inputting characters. A user touches software keys to input characters. Using the software keyboard, the user inputs, for example, an address.